


what you are, how i feel

by mossbranches



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Other, SHOPPING DATE SHOPPING DATE SHOPPING DATE, Sort Of, This Cat Is Gay And There Is Nothing You Can Do About It, i haven’t written in forever sorry, komugi - Freeform, neferpitou - Freeform, pitoumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossbranches/pseuds/mossbranches
Summary: “Is that so? Then I’ll be your stylist today!” They retorted, turning this into some sort of game, in their nature.“You’d do that….?”“Of course!”————Pitou takes Komugi shopping per Meruem’s request.





	what you are, how i feel

The low hum of the freeway in the distance was unusual. It wasn’t often that Komugi left the palace and went into the city. To her side, accompanying her was Pitou… who looked rather estranged from the situation themself.

 

“S-so, why exactly are we here again?” 

Komugi mumbled, hands gripping her disheveled skirt. 

 

Pitou jolted from observing  the scenery to observe her instead. 

“Hmmm… let’s see here…” Pitou turned and put their paw on their chin. There was something about the helplessness of this girl that they understood why the king found appealing. 

 

“Well, you see, The King said it’s time that we get you some new clothes, how exciting is that!”

 

“W-well… It is very exciting” She said, obviously a bit overwhelmed. “But is there a way for me to know what to pick out, my sister always did that for me, because you know…. my eyesight.”

 

Before she could lower her head all the way, she was met with a jolt when pitou swung their paw at her back, not too hard, but definitely not gently. 

 

“Is that so? Then I’ll be your stylist today!” They retorted, turning this into some sort of game, in their nature. 

 

“You’d do that….?”

“Of course!”

 

They were starting to enjoy this maybe more than Komugi herself.

 

—————————————

 

After hours of scouring the mall for a perfect garment, of feeling fabrics and trouble with trying on dresses, the two had just about been worn out.

 

Through a window, Pitou spotted a dress that looked almost just like the old one that had been loved so well. They rushed Komugi into the store almost against her will. 

 

“Oh this one… this color reminds me of you, the light rouge it’s perfect, perfect!—“

 

They stopped themself.

 

‘Perfect’. 

 

Is that what reminded them of komugi? Their ears began to twitch and they held their tail straight and tense. 

 

Had they ever had this much fun before that wasn’t a cruel job for the king? 

 

“Mr. Pitou….. would you like to see it?” The soft voice echoed from the dressing room. 

 

As Komugi slid the curtain came out to model the dress in the most timid manner possible, only one word could slip from Pitou’s lips.

 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed at least a bit! sorry if there’s a lot of things wrong, i haven’t written in forever! thank you so much for reading through!!


End file.
